The Fallen One
by RomanPhoenix
Summary: The Seven had won the Second Giant War but with a heavy cost. What happened to our Hero of Olympus after this heavy and grim war? And when the Horn of War calls will he answer?
1. Chapter 1

Immortality.

The one thing that every man would kill to possess.

But there is one hero that has refused the gift of living forever. To see the world change and crumble around him as he stands and watches. To see loved ones fade away into the past. To see kingdoms of old be obliterated and see new kingdoms rise from the ashes.

This one hero is Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon. And today he is now known as The Fallen One. Why? Possibly because on _that_ day most people saw him die. Physically? No. Emotionally? Yes. Mentally? Possibly, But one thing is sure. Perseus Jackson avoids the godly aspect of his life. And with that, he disappeared.

* * *

Percy took a deep breath and glanced around him before holding up his magnificent bow. However this is no ordinary bow. This bow was a midnight color with streaks of gold and silver running along it. The string fragile looking, but at the same time firm. Now, those of you that remember the old Percy would remember that he can't shoot a bow to save his life. You would remember that instead of an archer he was a master swordsman. A swordsman able to conquer any monster that dared cross his path. A swordsman that was able to defeat Kronos himself. But wasn't able to save the love of his life. Percy blinked back tears reminiscing the old memories that he had with his Wise Girl. That name stirred up both happy and dark memories. The happy ones taking place in Camp Half Blood. The times of peace. But the darker ones taking place in a more grim time. The Second Giant War. They had won the war, but it had been with a heavy price. He stood there, in the middle of hunting, remembering the final battle that had taken place.

_"This is it guys! This is the final battle between us and Gaea! We can't let her win! For Olympus!" Jason had shouted, attempting to boost the morale of the seven as they sailed to Mount Olympus, the final battlefield. The Seven shouted their approval, and began to prepare for the fight of their lives. Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, had prepared the weapons of the Argo II, scrambling around making final adjustments._

_Percy was at the bow of the boat, staring off into the mountain, his eyes filled with worry and concern. But if you looked again, you would see the fiery determination that he held in his eyes that said "I won't go down without a fight". Annabeth had walked to Percy and joined him by his side. "So. This is it. This could be where we fight and die." Percy glanced at her and said,"But that won't happen. We'll all make through this alive. And when we're done with this… we'll go and enjoy the great and fun speech that Zeus prepared for us." Annabeth laughed at the last part. It was a well known fact that Zeus's speeches were long and boring. Her stormy grey eyes that Percy loved to stare into were filled with so much love. Annabeth smiled and told him,"You're right for once Seaweed Brain. We'll all come back. Together." She walked away, most likely to make sure that Leo had done the final adjustments perfectly._

_Percy smiled at the retreating figure of Annabeth and continued looking at the now closing in mountain. He took a deep breath and prayed to the Fates, begging and pleading them that no matter what to let Annabeth survive the battle. He never realized how wrong he had been. He opened his eyes and heard Leo shouting,"We're almost there! Only 5 more minutes guys!" Percy glanced behind him for a second before resuming to watch the battlefield. He could now make out the shaped of enormous creatures, awaiting for them to reach them. He could make out the enormous army of monsters that had gathered at the foot of the mountain. Percy's heart fell and his hands gripped the railing harder, turning his hands almost white. He had expected them to have an army of monsters that was huge, but he never expected such high numbers. With that he turned around and joined the other seven in preparing for the battle._

Percy shook his head, he could still hear her voice. Calling to him. Asking where he was when she was in danger. He felt tears on his cheeks and wiped them away with his hand. He put his bow back into it's "hidden" form. A ring. Something he would have presented to Annabeth one day. He shook his head. He turned around and walked back to his camp. That was enough for today.

**So here is the first chapter off this story. Trying to come up with an original plot line and try not to be as cliche as possible. So should I continue this story?**


	2. Chapter 2

Percy shivered inside his makeshift home. It was just a small shack made out of the Alaska Cedar trees in the area and looked like a true hunter's home. Inside was just bare necessities, animal hides used almost everywhere and a small bed that he used. Percy sighed, this wasn't the life he expected to live after the war, but things don't turn out the way they do. He had almost expected it, remembering that heroes never get a happy ending. Percy looked out his door into the cold grey sky, as his whole body tensed as if it knew that Winter was coming. He remembered the Winter when he rescued his soon to be best friend. He remembered that Nico, son of Hades, had attempted to comfort him after _she_ had passed away. He still remembered the moments after they had sailed back to the new Olympus to celebrate their victory. He smiled, as it was a fond memory.

_The Seven had gathered together in the throne room, in front of the Olympians. Percy looked around at each god and could see the happy mood everyone was in. Except for one goddess. Athena. Her stormy grey eyes reminded Percy too much of his wise girl and he looked away. But he did see one thing in her eyes that Percy could relate to. Deep pain, sadness, and most of all regret. Regret of not saving Annabeth. Percy looked at his father, Poseidon, and saw the worried look he had in his eyes. He forced a smile at him and looked at the last god he hadn't looked at. He looked at Hestia and immediately felt the comfort of the Hearth washing over him. He felt the usual warmth he did when he was in Hestia's presence and he gave her a genuine smile of gratitude and thanks. Her warm eyes held a bit of concern but also happiness. Percy turned to his left as someone had tapped him, getting his attention. It was Jason, and he saw in his eyes that said "We'll be here for you." One look into each others eyes was all that was needed for the message to get across. Percy heard Zeus clear his throat and everyone turned towards him and gave his their attention. Zeus looked at the seven, with pride in his eyes as he looked at Jason, and said,"The seven Heroes of Olympus had served well in defending us. Jason my son. Please step forward." Jason looked around and Piper had squeezed his hand in comfort. Jason smiled, stepped forward, and kneeled at the foot of Zeus. "Rise son. Today you had made me proud. Tell me son, what is a gift you wish for?" Zeus said. When Jason had heard this his face paled a bit, and he looked at Piper who smiled at him. He turned around and said,"Father I wish to be immortal, but only if Piper joins me in immortality." Zeus looked at Piper as if awaiting her answer and Piper could only nod, her eyes twinkling with happiness as she realized she could be with Jason for the rest of eternity._

He smiled. He had looked at them with envy that day knowing that he would never be able to see Annabeth look at him like that. Nonetheless he was still happy for them, and had congratulated them for their new found immortality. He smiled and remembered the gifts the others had received.

_Jason and Piper had been knocked out after they received their immortality. Apollo had teleported them to his personal infirmary to treat them. The remaining five demigods still stood in front of the gods awaiting for what the council would decide on them. Zeus looked at the remaining demigods and a faint smile could be seen. He glanced at Hades and gave him a go-ahead motion with his hand. Hades seeing this, turned to his Roman aspect, Pluto. His expression had turned more strict, his clothing turning into a more Roman style appearance. His eyes however, still showed how proud he was of Hazel and motioned her forward. Hazel nervously stepped forward and bowed towards Zeus first and kneeled at Pluto's feet. "Rise child. You have made me so proud today, and I will remember fighting next to you for centuries. Tell me. What do you desire above all?" Hades has said this in a way that all the gods knew that he meant every word of it. Hazel wore a shocked expression and glanced at Frank. Frank nodded towards her, smiling, and Hazel turned towards her father once again. "Father I wish that gems would not appear anymore. For the curse to be washed away so no one will have to bear the curse that the gems give." Pluto nodded his head and waved his hand over Hazel. Almost instantly Hazel felt a huge weight disappear from her shoulders. She smiled at Pluto and thanked him. She stepped back and waited for the rest of the demigods to earn their rewards. Zeus then said,"Now that the daughter of Pluto had gotten her reward, it is time for the son of Mars. Step forward Frank." Frank looked as nervous as Hazel and stepped forward. Ares looked at him and also changed into his Roman aspect, Mars. Percy looked at Mars with respect, he much rather preferred Mars than Ares. Mars looked at him and said,"Frank. You've made me proud. A true warrior. What do you wish?" Frank with no hesitation answered,"I wish for my life to not be tied to the stick anymore." Zeus assessed Frank, judging if it was a good idea. Frank without his life tied to a stick would be very dangerous. Zeus said,"If you swear on the Styx to never betray Olympus your wish may be granted." Frank happily took the oath and stepped back once again. Hazel also looked at Frank in the same way Piper did, full of love and compassion._

Percy had also been envious of how they would live their lives together. He shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking like this. She wouldn't want him to. Percy suddenly tensed. His sixth sense that he had gained from years of being a demigod was at full alarms. He carefully took out his faithful sword Anaklusmos and took off the cap to reveal a beautiful sword. He smiled at it in a bitter sweet way and carefully sneaked to the entrance of his shelter to investigate what was causing his senses to explode.

Percy carefully looked out into the darkness of the night, surprised. He had managed to think about the past for hours and forgotten about the importance of time. Percy just shook his head and held pit Anaklusmos to use the faint glow of the sword as a small light source. He could barely see, but allowed his eyes to adjust into the darkness. Percy could see that nothing was a threat for a 10 feet radius around his camp, but knew that there was a definite threat in the area.

Percy went back into his small shelter and sat down in a medatative form. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. He concentrated and he felt the familiar pull in his gut. He concentrated more and smiled as he felt the water inside the humans outside his camp in the small forest that he had set up camp next to. Percy had developed this skill for a year now, and had mastered it.

Percy stood up and walked outside with Anaklusmos still uncapped. "Who's out there! I know that there's a group of people in the forest so come out!" Percy shouted into the darkness of the forest. The only answer he had gotten was silence so he walked forward in an attempt to find them himself. Instantly an arrow had embedded itself right next to his foot. Percy scowled, not at the action of an arrow being shot at him, but the color of the arrow was what he scowled at.

**So I'll continue the story I guess. Thanks for reading the story, and please leave a long or quick review! It'll help a lot if you guys could leave feedback on what I could improve the story on.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Special thanks to Olympus97 for his review! It was really good feedback and you definitely helped me.**

Percy scowled at the arrow. He had not expected them to travel all the way to Alaska to find him. He had hoped that _they _would get the message. That they reminded him too much of Annabeth. To see those old faces had drowned him in his sorrow and grief. That was one of the reasons he had left to Alaska and he had hoped that the gods would have respected that.

With another arrow being shot at him, this time embedding itself into his shack, right next to his face. Percy only glared at the direction the arrow came from and yelled out,"If you're here to take me back than forget it! Whatever the gods need they can do it by themselves." Yet again the only answer Percy received was silence. However this time, a person came out of the cover of darkness in the forest and approached Percy. Percy only scowled more, seeing that it was just one of those dreaded Hunters. He sheathed Anaklusmos and grimly said,"What are the Hunters doing all way up in Alaska? Don't you know that this place is known as the land beyond the gods?" The Hunter only glared at him and answered,"We wouldn't be here if Lady Artemis hadn't ordered us to find you _boy_."

Percy's anger only grew more as those words came out of the Hunter's mouth. He calmed himself down though, there must be a dire situation if Artemis had risked sending her Hunter's to Alaska. Percy's curiosity peaked and asked,"Then tell me. Why are you here? Why did Artemis tell you to find me?" The Hunter glared at him even more. "It's Lady Artemis boy. You will treat her with respect! And as for why we needed to find you was..." The Hunter looked down at her feet and looked back up. Her eyes flashed murderously but blurted out,"There is an issue that you need to look into. It is Zeus's will himself."

Percy just looked at her in disbelief, and after a few moments he laughed. But it was a humorless laugh. The kind of laugh a person makes when they've reached their limit and the thought of pushing them more made them laugh, no matter how serious the situation was.

Percy stopped laughing almost as fast as he had started. "You just expect me to go back? To go back and just forget everything that happened? Let me tell you something and I don't expect _you_ to understand. When the love of your life dies in front of you, and you see the life seep out of their eyes. You'll never be the same person ever again." Percy just wearily shook his head. "No. Tell the Olympians that I won't go back. Tell them that I'm sorry, but I abandoned that part of my life a long time ago."

The Hunter only just scowled at him and shouted,"I should have expected it from a male. All you males are cowards! Only fighting when you know you'll win! No wonder your girlfriend died! You were probably too weak and cowered away from all the fighting!" Immediately the Hunter regretted her words. She glanced at Percy's eyes and saw the deep pain he had in his eyes. But what stood out was the powerful hatred and anger he held.

Percy had to restrain himself from lunging at the Hunter and taking her life. How dare she speak to him that way! "Leave! I have given my answer!" Percy shouted. And with that, he turned around and stormed into his house, not caring about the possible consequences. As soon as he entered, he let out a deep breath of air he didn't realize he was holding.

_It was my fault wasn't it? I wasn't strong enough to save her _Percy thought. Percy couldn't feel that tears were running down his cheeks and onto the ground. No. He could only feel once again the deep pain and regret he had. It was as if the Fates enjoyed watching him suffer, and had doubled his emotions. Percy took a deep breath. _She's now in a better place at least. She'll be safe, and soon I'll join her one day. _Percy smiled at the thought and stabilized his emotions. He lied down on top of of some animal fur that was on the ground, which served as his bed nowadays.

He closed his eyes and once again, for the second time of the day, reminisced about the past memories he had with Annabeth. Percy smiled faintly as his thoughts changed to what could have happened if Annabeth had lived. He could see it already, they were sitting in a park having a picnic. Laughing together. But most of all, he saw himself and Annabeth, holding a child's hand. A child with Percy's hair, but had stormy grey eyes. Just like Annabeth...

Percy fell asleep, with a smile on his face, as he dreamed of the future he could have had with Annabeth. But what he didn't know was that the gods did need him. And that they would do whatever it takes to bring him back.

**So here's the third chapter! It's pretty short but I'll try to make them much longer. Hope you guys enjoyed reading and if you guys could leave feedback that would be great! Also are you guys looking for a pairing in this story? There's a poll up on my profile. Choices so far are Artemis, Reyna, Zoe, or no one. Results will be posted in a day or two most likely. If I don't get enough votes I'll just choose the pairing myself. Please review if you can!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Percy Jackson series. Rick Riordan does. Nor do I own the characters.**

Percy woke up groggily, some tears still staining his face. He smiled, it had been almost a year since he had a dreamless sleep. He hadn't had a good sleep like this since... Tartarus. Percy involuntarily shivered, he could remember every detail of that gods forsaken place. Every step he took, it felt like glass was working towards his heart the duration of the time he spent in Tartarus...

No. That had happened in the past and now he had to start a new chapter of his life. Percy stood up and made way to the forest to gather food, firewood, and to check if any traps had gone off. All this had become a normal morning routine to Percy and soon it was almost a blur to him.

Percy was in great spirits today as he combed through the forest checking for traps, marking spots on where to put traps next. He almost felt at peace, something he hasn't felt in the year that he was gone. Percy grinned, _today was going to be a good day_ he thought. He continued looking through until he got to his last trap. A bear trap stood where he remembered and he walked towards it. When he saw the trap however, he froze. The trap was drenched in blood, but not the blood you would expect from animals or humans. No, this blood was a midnight color that made Percy's spine shiver as he looked at it.

Percy carefully sneaked towards it to investigate what monster had possibly gone through. He saw that the trap itself was almost ripped in half, something that was impossible to do unless this monster had incredible strength. Percy glanced around the area and saw a trail of the blood heading south. He quickly deducted that a stray monster had fallen into his trap, set it off, escaped, and was now heading south leaving behind this trail.

Percy quickly twisted his ring and his bow quickly appeared in his hand. He smiled at it, one of the only fond memories he remembered nowadays was when he got this bow.

_The gods had rewarded all the demigods except Percy. Percy stood in the middle of the throne room, in front of all the Olympians not really paying attention. "Percy! My son! Step forward." Poseidon bellowed. All side conversations instantly silenced, all eyes turning towards Percy. Percy stepped forward, bowed towards Zeus and kneeled at his father's foot. "Rise my son! You once again saved all of us from destruction. Who deems that my son is unworthy of a gift?" Poseidon said. None of the Olympians had disagreed which surprised Percy greatly, he thought that at least one of them would be opposed to the idea._

_"Percy, today I want to bestow upon you what you have declined last time. Godhood. Will you accept it this time?" Poseidon looked at him with concern in his eyes and asked him this. Percy, with no hesitation answered,"No. I'm sorry father and Olympians, but godhood is the last thing I want right now." Poseidon only nodded as if he understood why._

_Percy only looked at Zeus and said,"Lord Zeus, if you were willing to give me godhood please just allow Hestia and Hades to have their rightful thrones on the Olympian council." And with that, he turned around and left._

Percy laughed. He knew that he had ticked off a few gods that day but it was worth it.

_Percy was later found at Camp Half Blood preparing to leave for Alaska. Hestia watched him from the campfire and called out to him. "Percy! Come here." Percy turned around, seeing that it was just Hestia he walked to her and waited for what she had to say. "I know what your intentions are" Percy was about to protest but Hestia held up her hand, "I have nothing against it. I understand why you're leaving, but take this at least and protect yourself." She waved her hand and a magnificent bow appeared in Percy's hand. Percy looked at it in a bit of confusion before thanking Hestia. As soon as he had, he went to camp borders. He looked around one last time before he walked forward, took a deep breath and walked out of camp borders._

Percy smiled at the memory. Hestia had reach out towards him and was one of the only goddesses to do so. That quickly put her to one of his favorite Olympians, but she was already one of the more human Olympians. He quickly remembered what he was doing and crept towards the direction the trail of blood led to.

As he was walking through the forest, south, he immediately tensed. Just like how he knew that the Hunters were in the area, he could tell that the monster that he was tracking was in the area also. His sixth sense was going ballistic and Percy put away his bow, replacing it with Anaklusmos. He felt much more at ease with Anaklusmos in his hand.

Percy's hair on the back of his neck tingled before Percy rolled towards his left, just enough to barely dodge the monster. It was a hell hound like creature, but it had a much more... sinister feeling to it. Percy couldn't let that get to his head so he put himself into a stance, ready to dodge or sidestep and deal the killing blow. The hell hound snarled before pouncing Percy, which he easily danced away from. Percy had quickly feinted right, before thrusting Anaklusmos into the side of the creature. Percy had expected the hell hound to melt into darkness and shadows like all hell hounds did, but it surprised him by just glaring at him.

Percy immediately put himself back into a stance, but was a bit more wary of the hell hound. The hell hound was much more faster and quicker than the ones he had faced off in his past. Something that did not sit well with him. The hell hound once again snarled and attempted to scratch Percy with its claws, but this time when the hell hound jumped towards him, Percy had thrown himself under the hell hound with his sword sticking upwards. The hell hound landed exactly on the sword point and Percy had especially made sure to aim for the heart.

The hell hound melted into the darkness like it was supposed to the first time and covered Percy with the black goo-like substance. Percy sighed and stood up, cleaning up after monsters were the more annoying things of being a demigod.

"Percy! You all right?"

Percy paled. That voice. It couldn't be. Why would they send him up here? _Things must be absolutely terrible if they're risking sending him up here to Alaska_ Percy thought. Percy turned around, his fears confirmed.

**So here is the next chapter. I'm gonna see if I can maintain at least 1000 words per chapter from now on. There's going to be a lot of flashbacks like this, so instead of having the story in chronological order, certain things will trigger certain flashbacks for Percy. Just thought I'd try a different way of setting up the how I would present the past. Hope you guys enjoyed the story so far and leave a quick review or a long one! Feedback is greatly appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

Percy growled as he glared at the nervous looking messenger god, Hermes. "Why? Why are you here! Don't you know that this is called the land beyond the gods for a reason!" Hermes nodded,"I know Percy! Gods! Is this what being a mortal feels like?" Percy calmed himself down and noticed how Hermes looked incredibly tired and pale. _He must have lost his godly powers and senses when he traveled here _Percy thought.

Percy sighed,"So why are you here? The Hunters also dropped by last night. What's going on?" Hermes only nodded his head. "Things are really bad right now Perce. Almost everyone is panicking right now." Percy opened his mouth to protest but Hermes only held up his hand stopping him. "Let me finish Percy. Monster attacks have increased exponentially. I've seen it myself. The monsters are much more coordinated, stronger, and are quicker than ever. You saw how that hell hound didn't die when you first stabbed it. That's how it is with every monster right now. We don't know who the threat is, all we know is that there is a huge threat."

Percy clenched his fists and glared at Hermes. "I already gave my answer yesterday. I don't want to fight in another war!" Percy shouted. Hermes looked at him in disbelief and shook his head,"Percy! They're sending me right now to Alaska! The land beyond the gods like you put it! Do you not see how dire the situation is?" _That is true _Percy thought. _But I can't go. I can't be reminded of Annabeth. _"I still see that you're not going. But let me ask you this. What would Annabeth think of you right now?" Hermes whispered.

Percy's heart shattered. _What would she think of me? A coward? A traitor? _A tear ran down Percy's cheek and he looked at the ground. "I g-guess I'll g-go. For An-Annabeth."

Hermes nodded slowly. "I'm sorry Perce. It was the only way to get you to go back." Percy only gave a forced smile but Hermes could see what Percy felt. That deep sorrow that you'll never escape. The one you feel like you'll never overcome. Hermes shook his head,"We have to get moving back to Canada. From there I should be able to teleport us back."

* * *

Hermes was right. The Greek and Roman world was in chaos right now, many people panicking at the thought of another war. They thought that they had at least earned a few years of peace before another threat like this could come up, but they were wrong.

In the throne room of Olympus, shouting could be heard as each god and goddess tried to be heard. Even the minor gods and goddesses had assembled in the throne room, fear evident on their faces. Only a few of the Olympians were trying to get order again into the room.

Not too far away a similar situation rose in Camp Half Blood. Greek demigods were scrambling around, as they made hasty preparations. Panic was evident in every demigod, and only worsened when they saw that their mentor, Chiron, also had a look a fear. Arguments could be heard all over camp and even small fights between demigods had happened.

On the other side of the country, Camp Jupiter wasn't doing any better than their Greek counterpart. Legionnaires were panicking as they ran around preparing for the war. There were even reports of small riots raging across New Rome. The Romans were falling apart, but keeping them together was the wolf glares sent by Lupa and her pack. Lupa and her pack was rarely seen at Camp Jupiter, but if they were here, things were very grave indeed.

* * *

The shadowy figure watched the demigods and gods fall apart quickly and smiled to himself. Yes. The invasion will soon be ready. All he needs to do now is get rid of that insufferable demigod Perseus Jackson. Yes. He will rule soon...

**So this is a pretty small chapter. I promise the next chapter will be longer than usual. Now for the pairing I decided to keep that untouched. I've talked to a few people and I agree, for this story to be realistic Percy would not really find new love with the people I had listed. After The Fallen One is finished I'll most likely start a new story that's Pertemis. (Yes that's the one most people asked me for)**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series. Rick Riordan does. Nor do I own the characters.

The journey to Canada was in a sense, a disaster. Monsters attacked them every few minutes, each one harder to kill than the last. Hermes was complaining and ranting on and on about how it felt like to be a mortal. George and Martha were arguing about rats and as they walked, nature spirits hindered their progress, tree roots suddenly moving in front of their foot and throwing acorns at them. Percy's anger and frustration only grew and soon he was simmering from all the annoyances.

Yet again for the hundredth time that day, Percy's battle sense once again went off. "Shut up! There's another monster in the area." Percy hissed at Hermes. Hermes looked around nervously, his hand tightening around his caduceus. George and Martha flickered their tongues nervously, for once not arguing or annoying the two.

"Where is it? What kind of monster is it?" Hermes whispered. He raised his caduceus slightly, ready to strike the monster and turn it to stone.

"I don't know. It's near us though." Percy raised his bow and nocked an arrow, ready to fire it into the monster that dared cross their path.

Both Hermes and Percy looked around, waiting for a monster to attack them. Hesitantly, both let down their weapons, assuming the monster to be gone.

"False alarm I guess. I swore there was a monster though." Percy said as he put his bow into a ring again. As soon as the bow was put away, Hermes and Percy froze as they heard a roar. A cyclopes charged out of the vegetation, swinging his club around. The cyclopes almost bashed the club into Percy, but Percy just jumped back. Percy reached into his pocket and pulled out Anaklusmos, revealed its beautiful form and lunged towards the monster, hoping to end the fight quickly. The cyclopes took the hit, not even flinching and Percy froze as he looked into the Monster's eye. It was filled with so much hate but the color of the eye was what made Percy's spine shiver. Imagine a color that was so dark it took away your happiness. A color so dark that it seemed to absorb the light around it.

The cyclopes only grinned evilly and swung his club at Percy's side, taking him by surprise and knocking him into the nearest tree. Hermes shouted in alarm and jumped at the monster, his weapon ready to smash into the monster. The cyclopes only met Hermes's charge with his own and the force of the club hitting the caduceus pushed Hermes back.

Hermes was forced back again and again as the club was swung back and forth, the monster smiling with triumph. Hermes backed up until he tripped on a tree root and slammed his back into a tree. The cyclopes continued walking forward slowly as if he had all the time in the world. Hermes attempted a swipe with his caduceus but in his horror the cyclopes grabbed it with his hand and tossed it away carelessly.

The monster stood in front of Hermes and in a blink of a second had his club above his head, ready to strike down Hermes. Hermes flinched and looked on in horror as the club went down on his head, time seemed to slow down as he sat there waiting to be sent to Tartarus.

When the club just about reached his head, it didn't quite go as he thought it would. The cyclopes froze where he was, arrows sprouting out from the inside of his chest. The cyclopes exploded into yellow powder and Hermes looked at Percy, who was holding his bow and had another arrow nocked.

Hermes sent a look of gratitude to Percy, which was unnoticed. Percy just slumped to the ground, exhausted and darkness surrounded his vision. _Is this what Death feels like? _Percy thought. He smiled as he embraced it and the last thing he saw was Hermes running towards him with concern in his eyes.

* * *

**Another short chapter sorry. I promise the next one will be much longer than the last two were.**


End file.
